<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet me on the Battlefield by GofyTomcat1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200981">Meet me on the Battlefield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1'>GofyTomcat1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyn is uncertain about her role in the Alliance post-Scarif. Cassian is there to help her. One shot, post Scarif.</p><p>Songfic of "Meet me on the Battlefield" by SVRCINA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet me on the Battlefield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No time to rest</em>
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><em>No pillow for my head </em><br/><em>Nowhere to run from this </em><br/><em>No way to forget </em> </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class=""> <em>Around the shadows creep</em><br/><em>Like friends, they cover me</em><br/><em>Just wanna lay me down and finally</em><br/><em>Try to get some sleep</em> </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class=""><b>***</b><br/>She's exhausted when the hatch finally slides open, revealing the pair of officers who had visited her earlier.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">"Are you alright, Miss Erso?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">"No rest for the weary," she replies somberly, the truth in the statement cold and harsh. "What is it you want from me?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">The taller of the two officers hands her a datapad. "New orders, Sergeant. The enemy has broken through our lines on Talay. Are you well enough to fight?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">"I'm barely well enough to <em>stand</em>," she admits. "Whose orders are these anyways?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">"High Command's. Priority One."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">A thought crosses Jyn's mind. She turns to General Draven, gesturing towards the quarters beside hers.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">"Will Captain Andor be with me?" Jyn asks.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">Draven nods. "He'll meet you there. His shuttle left early this morning."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">Jyn nods. Here we go again, she tells herself.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">
      <span class=""><br/>***</span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""> <em>We carry on through the storm</em><br/><em>Tired soldiers in this war</em><br/><em>Remember what we're fighting for...</em><br/><b>***</b> </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">The shuttle is dark as she stares into the faces of the squad around her. Young Alliance Pathfinders, barely older than she was on Scarif, their faces blank and cold and empty, surround her. Blaster rifles sit quietly across the laps of the fire team, untouched, and eyes shift uneasily towards her.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">She inhales deeply. This isn't the first time she's given this speech, and if the Empire has their way it won't be the last either.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">"You know your orders," she tells them. "Push forward. Take the objectives, take every chance you can. Make ten men feel like a hundred."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">She says the words, but it's hard to put any feeling behind them. She knows that half of these young men and women will never see home again, and she swallows harshly, trying not to think about what will follow. The letters home. The medals, the ceremonies. All the things her comrades from Scarif were never given. All the things she and Cassian were denied.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">Cassian.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">The com buzzes, and she picks it up, praying it's him. She hopes to the Force it's him, that his transport has landed safely, that nothing has gone wrong.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">"Rogue Leader to Stardust, what's your status?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="">Thank the Force," she tells herself. It's him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div class="direction_ltr clearfix">
            <p></p>
            <div class="">
              <p></p>
              <div class="">
                <p></p>
                <div class="">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="">
                        <p>
                          <span class=""> <b>***</b><br/><em>Meet me on the battlefield</em><br/><em>Even on the darkest night</em><br/><em>I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage</em><br/><em>And you will be mine</em> </span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class=""> <em>Echos and the shots ring out</em><br/><em>We may be the first to fall</em><br/><em>Everything can stay the same or we could change it all</em> </span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class=""> <em>Meet me on the battlefield</em> </span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class=""><b>***</b><br/>She's shuddering behind cover when he meets her.</span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class="">"Stardust, are you alright?"</span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class="">A soft chuckle. "Thought you'd never ask. I'm fine. What's you status?"</span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class="">"We landed successfully. You?"</span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class="">She shakes her head. "We didn't. Lost two U-wings, all personnel aboard were..." The sentence drops away, and she can feel the tears coming. She can't bring herself to say the words. Not after Scarif. Not after everything they've put her through.</span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class="">Cassian embraces her. "I'm here," he tells her reassuringly. "You're safe. I'm going to help you."</span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class="">She smiles faintly. "Thank you," she tells him.</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="">
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="direction_ltr clearfix">
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="">
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div class="">
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div class="">
                                        <p>***</p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="">
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="">
                                          <p></p>
                                          <div class="">
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div class="">
                                              <p>
                                                <span class=""> <em>We're standing face-to-face</em><br/><em>With our own human race</em><br/><em>We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay</em><br/></span>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="">
                                              <p>
                                                <span class=""> <em>Our tainted history</em><br/><em>Is playing on repeat</em><br/><em>But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead</em><br/><b>****</b><br/></span>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="">
                                              <p>
                                                <span class=""> <em>"We hereby commit their bodies to the stars, to be turned into corruption, hoping for the resurrection of the body when the Force shall give up the dead, and the life of the world to come. Amen."</em> </span>
                                              </p>
                                              <p>
                                                <span class=""> <em>"Amen," </em> </span>
                                              </p>
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="">She stands beside him as the bodies are fired, one by one, into the distant stars. Cassian stands beside her, holding her tight in an embrace.</span>
                                              </p>
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="">"You did your best, Jyn," he tells her comfortingly. We won the fight, drove the Empire back. All we lost was one installation..."</span>
                                              </p>
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="">"Five hundred lives," she whispers solemnly, hoarsely, over and over again into her palms. "Five hundred lives. How many more before this ends?"</span>
                                              </p>
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="">"Only the Force knows," Cassian replies honestly. "But I want you to know I'm with you. If you need me, I'm here."</span>
                                              </p>
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="">She smiles. "Thanks, Cassian."</span>
                                              </p>
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="">"I love you."</span>
                                              </p>
                                              <p>
                                                <span class=""> <em>***</em> </span>
                                              </p>
                                              <p>
                                                <span class=""> <em>When I was younger, I was named</em><br/><em>A generation unafraid</em><br/><em>For heirs to come, be brave...</em></span>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="">
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="">
                                                <p></p>
                                                <div class="">
                                                  <p></p>
                                                  <div class="">
                                                    <p></p>
                                                    <div class="">
                                                      <p>***</p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="">
                                                      <p></p>
                                                      <div class="">
                                                        <p></p>
                                                        <div class="">
                                                          <p></p>
                                                          <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="direction_ltr clearfix">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p>
                                                            <span class="">He thinks back to the day they took Scarif. "We'll find a way to find them," Jyn had told him. He had smiled at her words, and reaffirmed his faith in her . "Are you with me?" she had asked him. "All the way." Now, as he sees her huddled in the darkness, cold and alone, he cannot help but take her hand in his, pressing the Kyber crystal into their palms as they stare out into the darkness. "You gave them hope down there," he tells her.</span>
                                                            </p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p><span class="">"</span> <span class="">Hope?"</span></p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p>
                                                            <span class="">"Yeah. A friend of mine told me once that rebellions are built on hope. I pray she still believes that."</span>
                                                            </p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p><span class="">J</span> <span class="">yn nods. "Mostly she does."</span></p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p>
                                                            <span class="">Cassian smiles back at her,"Well, I'm with her for the days she doesn't."</span>
                                                            </p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="direction_ltr clearfix">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p>***</p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <span class="">And meet me on the battlefield</span>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </p>
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p>
                                                            <em> <span class="">Even on the darkest night</span> </em>
                                                            </p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p>
                                                            <em> <span class=""> I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage</span> </em>
                                                            </p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p>
                                                            <em> <span class=""> And you will be mine Echos of the shots ring out</span> </em>
                                                            </p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p>
                                                            <em> <span class=""> We may be the first to fall </span> </em>
                                                            </p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p>
                                                            <em> <span class="">Everything can stay the same or we could change it all</span></em>
                                                            </p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            <div class="">
                                                            <p>
                                                            <em> <span class=""> Meet me on the battlefield</span> </em>
                                                            </p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                          </div>
                                                        </div>
                                                      </div>
                                                    </div>
                                                  </div>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>